


4AM Thoughts

by cresyl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cresyl/pseuds/cresyl
Summary: When you try to be happy for a love lost but can’t





	4AM Thoughts

Scene: 4AM Thoughts

He knew that he should get up but Erik couldn’t even muster the strength to do it. Glancing back at his phone, he saw the familiar topic in his feeds and though he knew that he shouldn’t bother anymore, he still read through them and turned off his phone afterwards. A sigh escaped his lips while he snuggled back against his pillow but he couldn’t sleep.

His thoughts were plagued by one person and now that person was with someone else. He knew that it was his fault that he was too late and now he was trying to be supportive of them.

But it was hard to be happy when his heart broke every minute. 

He knew it was masochistic of him to read through his feeds especially when he can plainly see the object of his affections having fun with their loved one. He knew that he should stop despairing over it and move on but he can’t.

“Shouldn’t you still be asleep?” came a soft voice and when he turned, he saw his sister, Kari, leaning against his doorway with his arms crossed. 

Even with the dim light of his room, Erik can see the frown on her face. He simply glanced at her and (finally) sat up. He was either naked or topless whenever he slept so it was safe when the covers stopped by his waist. At least it save his sister from seeing something unpleasant. 

“I can’t go back to sleep.” he replied, running a hand through his hair and he saw that Kari still had that frown on her face. “If you want to say something, then better say it now.” 

“....I’m in no position to say this but you need to stop.” She scolded in a stern voice, “It’s not healthy despairing over something. Look, I know that you were late when you realised that you loved that person but.... Erik...” The way she said his name, almost sounded like she was begging for him to stop hurting himself. “Please... mov-

And Erik only gave her a sad yet knowing smile. “I know, Kari, I know...” a breath escaped his lips then he glanced at his overturned phone, “But for now, at least let me be alone with my thoughts...”

“You do know that it’s a bad idea right?” And they were well aware how ugly their thoughts can be.

“I know... but for now let me dwell on it.” It was the only thing he can do right now, and maybe later he’ll go on a run and then visit his favourite cafe.

But for now, he wants to be alone...

“...I see.” Kari eased herself off of his doorway and turned around, and before she left, he heard her whisper “Take care, brother.” 

And now when he was finally alone, Erik looked at the corner of his room and saw a black shadow with pale eyes. For sure, his sister also saw this, in fact this creature was very familiar to her. It was attracted to negativity and now it was attracted to him.

Then a smile claimed his lips, a bitter and grim. “So now you’re on my side.” he said and the creature simply stared back at him. His pale eyes glowing brighter than the dim lamp in his room. “I see...” with another breath, Erik lied back down and closed his eyes but when he opened them again, the creature was right above him, staring down at his face. 

“I won’t sink.” He saw the creature tremble, and slowly, he watched it move and slither back to the corner of his room, blending with the shadows.

For now, he can have his peace but later, he’ll have to face truth and grin and bare it.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how this happened, it just came to me when I woke up at 4am.  
> Will still update my other works but now I’m stuck in a slump orz


End file.
